Waking the Werewolf
by Gabby AKA FireQueen
Summary: this story is about demons mixedd with werewolfs hope you like


Waking the Werewolf 

By

Gabriela Mendoza

You guys know what a shapeshifter is, right? Plus, you know what a demon is right? But have you ever met someone that was mixed. Well that's where Danny and I come along. Danny and I have rough lives but we always get our own set of revenge…..

It all started during sophomore year of high school. Danny and I had been best friends since we were 4 years old. (My dad always thought that we would be the future couple of the year. -_-). We lived 2 blocks away from each other and we both went to Highland Spring High. We weren't the most popular kids in school, but we always knew who to go to afterwards. So we would go to high school, already to face our doom. The thing was that everyone knew what we were. Demons. Dog demons. Full dog demons. There really wasn't much to hide. Well, we did have to hide it from this one kid, Matt Vila. We didn't know how he was going to take it so we kept it a secret. It was hard though. Anyways I was grabbing books from my locker when Danny says "You studied for Goodwin's test?" "No. Did you?" "Nope." Suddenly we hear footsteps. _Oh great just what I need to start the day. _I thought to myself. Danny and I both groaned. It was Destiny Sanchez. She and her little group would fuck with us everyday. We had been enemies since we were little. "Oh good morning puppies." She joked as only her friends laughed. I took her drink and lit it on fire through my hand. (Demons were able to control all 5 elements.) Then sprinkled the ashes on her shoes. "I don't see why people respect you. Demons are such freaks." She replied. "No one sees why they should respect you. Smuts are dirty. C'mon, you fucked every single guy in this school. You think you're so fucking cool? You're only cool because you give blowjobs in the bathroom." I felt powerful. Danny was dying as I kept going. "Don't give me that look. You know exactly what you are and what I'm talking about. You're a S-M-U-T SMUT!" I shouted. As I started to walk off she replied "Well at least I get dick." I bit my lip, walked into her face and said "Look Blondie, unlike you I want to keep my virginity to the man I love unlike you which only equals sex." I walked off as Danny followed. He went up to me and whispered "Nice one," "You know it."

The whole day went by with rumors going on about what happened this morning. I felt very proud of myself and of what I said. I went to my last class happy. My class went mega fast due to a substitute. -_-. Anyways, my mom called but left a voicemail. "Honey, after school you and Danny both need to come to the house. It's time." My eyes popped open in shock. "Damn it." I mumbled. "What's wrong?" Danny asked. "It's time." "Fuck"

We went to my house and saw the whole family there. His and mine. Shit. Candles were lit everywhere. A giant circle was formed. "Danny, Adrianna, come forward." My great grandma chanted. We stepped towards the circle as my stomach lurched. Danny was sweating bullets. So was I. "Ladies and gentlemen. We are here today to participate in the ceremony of the change of Adrianna Lewis and Danny Reyes. They have both reached the age of 16 and are mature enough to become a shape shifter. The change will be done by Danny's older brother Alex. Let the shift begin." My grandma chanted. Basically, when a demon hits the age of 16 they are ready to become a shape shifter. They will still have the same demon powers, but they will be stronger. I was nervous off my ass. I stood in the circle with my mom just staring at me with my dad behind her. My legs were wobbling. Alex came out of the bushes in wolf form. "Ready?" I asked Danny. "Ready dude." he mumbled. I could feel my stomach rise up and fall back down really hard. I grabbed Danny's hand as my grandma told us to lie down. Alex gave us an apologetic look as he came above us. I gritted my teeth as he bit down hard. I could feel his teeth hit my bone.

I screamed as people held me down so the venom could spread. The pain was excruciating and spread like blood. I screamed louder and louder each time. I cried because of the pain. Suddenly, another scream hit my ear. I looked to see Danny being bitten. We both screamed in agony. Our blood started to spread as we were held down by mine and his family just so the venom would spread faster. The venom was like acid upon our bones. I couldn't help but scream. Suddenly, I felt my eyes turning blood red. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the pain. _How much longer for this?_ I asked myself as I screamed yet again. All of a sudden, a blue liquid hit my lips. It was cold and bitter. Then, my screaming stopped. So did Danny's I started breathing slowly as my eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

_The next morning _

I awoke in a daze. It felt like I just had lost a fight or something. I looked to my side to see Danny still asleep and our hands still clenched together. "Danny, Danny wake up." I whispered as he groaned. "What happened dude?" he asked. "Man, I never knew that a whole werewolf thingy could make you feel as if you have a hangover." "Yeah c'mon man we got karate practice." Danny mumbled.

Danny and I are the best fighters ever. We always win from regular matches to championships. We went inside and started to practice. Danny lifted weights while I had used a punching bag. I punched and kicked the bag as if it were Destiny. Danny's cousin comes in and whispers something in Danny's ear. Danny came over and tapped me on the shoulder. "What happened?" I asked, almost out of breath. "It's your dad. He got into a fight with a vampire. He didn't win. He's dead." I felt sadness and anger all at the same time. I wanted to kill but something in me stopped me. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I kicked and punched the punching until my han


End file.
